The blood splattered
by Cakie-chan
Summary: The clans were going well until a new cat arrived into the forest a kittypet with nice and good reputation arrived and changed the world of thewarrior cats must teach the kittypet the life of warriors, and train her and make her choose which clan to join.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the full moon gathering

Rosepaw and poppypaw were talking about how amazing flameclaw mentored bloodpaw and shadepaw

Rosepaw: poppypaw did u hear about what flameclaw did to help shadepaw and bloodpaw and what they did together?Poppypaw:No but what did they do and what ki-? suddenly shadowstar yowled out clan meeting very important! Warriors and apprentices and the medic apprentcie left to go to the gathering wile the medic elders and queens stayed behind . Shadowstar:We are having a gathering with flameclan cloudclan and leafclan as us dewclaw have to go ill say all the cats that may go flameclaw our deputy riverstone brightpaw poppypaw rosepaw featherpool ivytwig rootleaf woodclaw shadepaw bloodpaw bonepaw stonefur and skycloud will be going and tawnypaw and tinypaw will be coming too so they will be the first time to be going to the shadowstar

Meanwhile in cloudclan. Whitestar looked at all the warrios and apprentices she looked at her deputy Riverfrost .Whitestar : As u all may know we r having a gathering ill be choosing who may go. Featherfoot skypaw treeroot twigfoot brokepaw moonpaw sunpaw leafpaw firepaw duskpaw dustfur scarfur rattooth riverfur echocloud wishlight mothlight rabbitfoot may go and the rest shall stay to watch the whitestar. Riverfrost leaped off the highrock with whitestar and told her if he can go in the border patrol and she nodded he padded to blueclaw thrushfur and birdsong . Blueclaw took north thrushfur took east birdsong took west and always Riverfrost took south to look at the border of cloudclan and cloverclan. With Riverfrost . Riverfrost walked around waiting for ran fast to the border to meet Riverfrost . she sat near him when she came and curled up with him and cuddled until it was time to go

Meanwhile with looked at the clan cats under the highrock and told them about the gathering . Foreststar: the cat sthat may go are swiftspot windclaw lightfur briarlight starriver breezepaw crowpaw flowerpaw creampaw milkpaw flamepaw blakepaw whitespots dewleaf thunderlight smokefur and eeltail will be going.

Meanwhile with leafclan lilystar told the clan and all the cats will be going as always she is always over prepared


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the new cat

At moon hight the cats came from all their derections flameclan came from the north dewclan took the south leafclan took the west and cloudclan went to by east the leaders told the cats to enjoy the time and talk to each other or play. Poppypaw:so bonepaw what are u and brairpaw talking about?

The apprentice shecat from dewclan smiled at poppypaw Bonepaw:Oh just about what happened in leafclan when the foxes attacked their glared at Brairpaw thinking that she will take bonepaw away from her .Rosepaw:hi blakepaw long time no see!Blakepaw blushed looking at rosepaw .Blakepaw:hi rosepaw I was just waiting for u to and milkpaw and flowerpaw:hey blakepaw ! blakepaw turned and rosepaw did the same thing and noticed the bushes behind the three cats were :what is that?! Crowpaw :whats what?blakepaw:behind you milkpaw and flowerpaw . they all turned and attacked the bushes.A kittypet jumped out she was a pretty one :is it me or is that a stopped talking and noticed all the cats pad to the bushes. Shadowstar it's a kittypet whats a kittypet doing here ,whats ur name kittypet!?:Im sweetie im a housecat I just got lost and I cant find my way back may I join you cats .Whitestar: riverfrost and echolight tell the mousebrain kittypet what us clan cats r please since you use to be too cats nodded and talked to the kittypet while the other clan cat that use to be kittypets watched .Riverfrost:she wants to join any of the clans. All the cats look at riverfrost :can we star training ill like to be a warrior. All cats from the clans:ok.

Several moons later

After all the training the cats came to the gathering Foreststar:the kittypet has chosen us flameclan and name her cats:Silverpaw Siverpaw Siverpaw!they stoped and came back to talking .Silverpaw:So blakepaw :blush: you wanna talk?Blakepaw:sure why not .Rosepaw came a tears fell into her eyes siverpaw turned at her direction and snickered at her

More moons later

The apprentice had turned into warriors!

Leafclans apprentices had turned into warriors shadecloud lionnose flamefur skystone echofur

Flameclans apprentics had turned into warriors breezestream crowfur creamfrost flowerdew blakefrost silverecho milkriver

Cloudclans apprenices had turned into warriors moonwatcher sunwatcher skyroot leaffrost firestone duskspots brokestone

Dewclan apprentices had turn into warriors Rosestream poppyflower bonetail shadelight bloodstream tinynose brairstone and tawnyspots


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the new clan

Blakefrost turned at silverecho and smiled at her happily being the only cat by him by his nest. Silverecho: Umm blakefrost can you be my ma-. She cutted off fast hearing Foreststar's voice made her run to the high rock with :Hurry everyone we need to evacuate we will get ivaded!All the cats ran with their :Gosh do you wanna play with me kitty kitty kitty?!  
he snickered at silverecheo,Silverecho:play what?Bone:Be my mate or ill force :hmm but I love another cat I cant possibly choose your to handsome like :well if you cant choose ill choose by a race if u win u can get away but if I win ull be my mate!you cant say no!Silverecho:fine.

As they race the winner was bone

Bone:you're my mate little kitty if u leave me ill just kill or {censord]you and you will have kits!Silverecho:fine!

Meanwhile with all the clans

Ok we will hide hear with the medic suplise and mouses in here .said the :Hi rosestream poppyflower and hey umm blakefrost can you be my said whispering into his :sure why not?; With riverfrost; Riverfrost and lilaclight cuddled echother .Lilaclight:hey riverfrost im a queen .Riverfrost :imma be a father .he cuddled her tummy lilaclight:Ahh my kits! The cats helped her the medics worked all together to rech that she had 4 :ill name two of them and you name two of the ok. The grey with pale brown spots will be spottedkit the white with grey smudges will be :ok those two r toms anyway I had 3 toms and a shekit the one with full white will be snowkit and the one with fully grey will be stormkit

Back with bone

Silverecho tried to escape. Bone:ah ah ah .

. [I censord a lot] bone:hurry up kitty and you cats to

Bone found a pack of the clan wondering bone:attack! His clan kill the 5 cats which were tinynose firestone sunwatcher leaffrost and brokestone silverecheo watched in horror getting gaurded by to cats white and black as she watched the the blood splatter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the battle

As boneclan's cats finished the 5 cats silverecho noticed firestone her brother died not moving, going to starclan with the other cats .Bone:did u enjoy that's cats and kitty?cats :yes .silverecho noded saddly with tears flowing down onto her fuzzy cheaks

Meanwhile with the other cats

Blakefrost and poppyflower were talking .Blakefrost:Did you see firestone we were suppose about a while ago?! Poppyflower:no did u see -!Blakefrost stopped hears cats say they will have a battle starclan will goin them too will join

When the cats came outside seeing silverecho and boneclan

Bone:let use battle go!Leaders and starclan cats:go,as the cats battle silverecho was hidden in a lare whole in the tree saddly wanting to kill bone but she was exepting kits,shadecloud and lion nose killed too cats from boneclan shadow and russet and bone killed mouseclaw and flamecloud .Blakefrost:cloverleaf help me!cloverleaf :ok!.clover leaf helped blakefrost kill shade and blue

After the battle

Bone:foxdung!rotten sky attack!Rotten and sky rushed to the hundred of cats and killed about 1 of them and they were warriors and it was crowfur after blakefrost saw crowfur he went insane and killed bone sky and rotten altogether

Blakefrost:CROWFUR!DONT DIE ON US!Crowfur:im sorry :mouseclaw plz stay!mousefur:im sorry I cant stay and ivytwig nuzzled eachother for the last time Ivytwig:im exepting kites :good ill be a the cats dissaperd that died


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 combined the clans and last strike

Leaders: we will combined clans but what name? :snowclan! Shadowstar I choose snowclan Lilystar:snowclan.

At the gathering

Leaders:we will combined clans and we will be named snowclan we will be combined for ever star claned agreed with us and told us this u may have any cat as ur mates atleast one!

Back cat snowclan camp

Silverecho:so Blakefrost are u doing anything this moonrise?Blakefrost:yes im attending to be deputy of snowclan since shadowstar will die and he said he will make the other leaders elders sinse they r pretty much walks slowly to :what r you doing here do you see me and blakefrost r going to be mates!Blakefrost looked at silverecho :imsorry im with rosestream my mate!Silverecho ran thing something for :im accepting kits with the other shecats.

A bit day later

Greykit and lilykit played while bluekit and waterkit bullied softkit and gorsekit

Bluekit :hay gorsekit u have a smudge on you. Bluekit clawed gorsekit :hay softkit wanna play bit bit softkit

Rosestream:lightkit frostkit do you want to go play with other kits?lightkit:no they will distroy us blue and waterkit!Frostkit:mother I want to see blind kitten talked to the rock near him

With silverecho

Silverecho got a piece of prey and deathberries doing a whole in the prey and putting the deathberries in the prey, silverecho picked up the prey and gave it to rosestream

Silverecho:im sorry for yelling at you silverecho walked away rosestream:the kits got milk and fell to sleep maybe ill take a few bites

Rosestream eat the deathberries but they turned out to be juniperberries

Silverecho watches by a whole near the nursery

Silverecho:why is she not died yet she should be dead.

Very next day

Flamestar:One of out warriors will be exiled for trying to kill rosestream , silverfrost we know u have kits named frostkit and pinekit and theier new mother will be waterfrower! The end.


End file.
